


Troubling Thoughts

by viku123



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viku123/pseuds/viku123
Summary: Johnny won his first singles title in NXT, but deep down, he knows the frustrating truth is that he couldn't have done it without Tommaso.





	Troubling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me start off by saying that this is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written online, so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> This takes place a little after TakeOver: Phoenix when Johnny wins the North American Championship.

Why?

 

Why couldn’t Johnny stop thinking of him?

 

He hated him. But, no… Did he really hate him? They had known each other for years and had been through so much together. But even so, none of it mattered when Tommaso turned his back on him, on everything they had. He did it. _He_ ended it. Johnny had every reason to hate him, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t do it.

As if his feelings toward Tommaso weren’t already confusing enough, the bastard had to go and stick his nose in Johnny’s business. For weeks he’d show up, get Johnny to focus on him, make his presence seem almost normal. Like nothing had happened… Like the way it used to be.

He’d thought Tommaso had been doing it to provoke him, and at first, maybe he was. Hell, maybe he still is. But as each week passed, everything just seemed different. Johnny had been in a streak of bad luck lately, but ever since Tommaso began showing up during his matches, everything started getting better. And somehow, he even won the North American Championship; Johnny was a freakin’ champion now! And even though he hated to admit it, nothing would have happened the way it did if Tommaso hadn’t been there.

Why did he have to… Why did he have to come back?

There was no hiding it; Johnny missed him. Johnny wanted him back since the day he’d ripped out his heart and left him. But now that he actually was back, everything was a mess. His thoughts were flooded with memories and questions and nothing made sense anymore. There wasn’t a second of the day that he wasn’t on Johnny’s mind. Even… Even with Candace. Even when he looked at her, at his wife, when he kissed her and touched her… His focus always ended up being on the memories he’d made with Tommaso. Every time he’d gotten blissfully lost in those icy blue eyes, every deep, steamy kiss they’d shared, every sensual touch they’d given and felt, every passionate night they’d spent together... God, even right now, he couldn’t get that son of a bitch out of his head. What was wrong with him? At the worst times, to be thinking of him! And in that way!

 

“You seem distracted.”

 

Johnny jumped at the voice. He’d sworn he was alone in the locker room; when did someone come in? He turned toward the voice and grit his teeth the instant he saw the owner.

 

It was Tommaso. Of course it was. Johnny just couldn’t avoid this guy lately.

But when did he come in here? The door hadn’t even been opened, had it?

 

“Must be something big. I’ve been in here for five minutes now, and you haven’t even noticed.”

 

Really? Had he really been so far in his head that he didn’t even notice Tommaso standing right there behind him?

 

“Whatever it is, you should probably try thinking about something else. I mean, come on, Johnny, kids watch this.”

 

…What? Why the hell did he say that? Obviously kids watch their matches, but why did he…?

 

Shit.

 

Barely in his line of sight, Johnny caught a glimpse of the not-exactly-PG-rated bulge in his trunks. His face heated up, and he shamefully fumbled to cover himself.

 

“Got plans with Candice tonight?” Tommaso teased with a smirk, making a kissy face at his NXT Championship before placing it aside.

 

“Why does that matter to you?”

 

“ _That_ doesn’t matter to me. But we both know that’s not what’s been on your mind lately.” Turning back to face Johnny, he continued in that voice that made Johnny just want to knock his lights out. “The thing that’s been distracting you lately… That? That’s something that really matters to _me_ ,” he stressed the ending while arrogantly pointing a finger at himself.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Johnny snarled, trying to hide the fact that Tommaso had hit the nail right on the damn head.

 

“Oh, come on now, Johnny, you know I’m not stupid.” He took a step closer. “I know you’ve been thinking about me. Hell, I can’t lie; I’ve been thinking about you, too.” He gradually made his way toward Johnny, egging him on with each swaggering step. “About us. About what we had. You want it back, don’t you?” he baited as he closed the distance between them. “We need each other. On our own, sure, we’re good, but together? Together, Johnny, we’re invincible. Together, we can do anything! That’s how it’s always been. And that’s how it’s gonna be now, isn’t it?”

 

Johnny took a step back. “Stop.” He broke eye contact, keeping a gap between them. He didn’t want to be within arms’ reach of Tommaso right now; he wasn’t thinking straight. But he was already at the back of the room, and Tommaso continued forward. It didn’t take long for Johnny to end up with his back against the cold steel of the lockers behind him.

 

“Together, you and me, we can do _anything_. Because there’s no one out there that knows you like I do, Johnny. No one that’s been through what I’ve been through with you.” Tommaso gripped Johnny’s shoulder, and Johnny shuddered. “No one that’s done the things I’ve done with you.” His fingers tighten against Johnny’s skin. He pressed his other hand to Johnny’s chest and leaned closer, his voice a hoarse whisper that sent a jolt down Johnny’s back. “ _Everything_.”

 

“Stop it.” He couldn’t do this. Johnny shrugged off Tommaso's grasp, but Tommaso immediately replaced it, forcing a frustrated breath through Johnny’s clenched teeth. His mind was a wreck; his body was on fire, and if Tommaso touched him like that, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself.

 

Tommaso's voice was low at Johnny’s ear. “You miss it, don’t you?” His breathing had quickened slightly. He leaned in again, pressing their bodies together.

Johnny could feel Tommaso's rapid pulse at his chest and feel his stiff cock pressing against his own.

Dragging a warm hand sensually down Johnny’s stomach, Tommaso paused against Johnny’s bare thigh, making him finally look up. Their eyes locked, and Johnny swore he was about to melt. “You can’t stop thinking about it, huh? About _me_?”

 

“Shut up,” Johnny growled, his trunks feeling unbearably tighter with every passing second. He had to stop. This had to stop.

 

“I’m right here, aren’t I?” Tommaso shifted his hand, brushing it over Johnny’s crotch. “What the hell are you waiting for?” he taunted in a raspy voice, twisting his wrist and squeezing hard at the rod pressing impatiently into his stomach.

 

Without hesitation, Johnny swung his fist at Tommaso’s face.

The blow caught him off guard; it definitely wasn’t as hard as some of the punches he’d taken from Johnny, but it still stung. He smirked again, but before he could make some smartass comment, Johnny grabbed his beard and pulled his face forward again.

In that instant, Johnny yanked him close and hungrily pressed his lips to Tommaso’s.

Tommaso laughed through the kiss. He gripped a handful of Johnny’s damp hair and kissed back just as eagerly. Their mouths were wide as they fought for air, lustily breathing each other in.

Johnny fervently ran his tongue over Tommaso's rough lips, and Tommaso bit down onto Johnny’s with a carnal sigh. Johnny ran his hand down Tommaso’s back, his shirt wet with sweat, making him arch his hips into Johnny’s. Johnny lustily thrust back, desperate to close off any inch of space left between them.

God, it had been _so_ long. He’d craved Tommaso for _so long_. He was so desperate to feel him again, all of him. He needed every bit of Tommaso’s heat on his skin again.

He pulled his lips away briefly, their connection prolonged by a thread of saliva. Lust-clouded eyes locked onto the other’s as they peeled off their sweat-soaked shirts. They frantically crushed their lips together once more, as if to make up for the few seconds they’d been separated.

 

Tommaso dragged his hand down Johnny’s neck and over his toned chest, grazing every curve of his taut stomach and making his way to the waistband of his trunks. “I thought of you every night, Johnny. Every fucking night.” He sighed into Johnny’s ear, pulling at the elastic and slipping his hand inside. “I couldn’t sleep, not without thinking of you.” He traced his fingers up the length of Johnny’s cock, biting breathlessly at his ear and giving a tight squeeze. “Not without rubbing one out to you.” Palming rhythmically at Johnny’s cock, he slowly slid his free hand down the back of his own trunks. “Fuck, I needed it, Johnny.” Pushing a finger inside, he pleaded through frenzied breaths into Johnny’s ear, “Give it to me again.”

 

Johnny didn’t wait. The second Tommaso asked, he switched their positions and shoved Tommaso face-first into the lockers. He pressed his chest to Tommaso’s back, breathing in deep at Tommaso’s neck as he jerked down his trunks.

Tommaso arched forward and grinded hard against Johnny’s still-covered length.

The combination of the friction against his throbbing cock and the sight of Tommaso’s toned ass pressed into his crotch was driving him crazy. Hell, his musky scent, his raspy, desperate voice, everything was driving him fucking insane. It had been so long since he’d touched Tommaso, and his whole body was aching for it. He pulled down his trucks enough to free his cock and impatiently aligned himself with Tommaso’s ass. Keeping one hand on his cock to steady himself, he pushed inside as gently as his eagerness allowed him.

“Hah, fuck, Johnny!” Tommaso groaned and bit his lip. It had been too damn long, and he wasn’t willing to let Johnny take his time. Unsatisfied with his pace, Tommaso pushed back onto him. He grabbed tight onto the handle of a locker and let out a shaky moan.

 

Johnny twitched inside him. “You always have been a cock-slut, huh?” he teased as he began to steadily rock his hips.

 

“Some things never change,” Tommaso panted through a drool-glistened smirk. “How can I help myself when you have a fucking perfect cock?”

 

Johnny gave a breathy laugh at the compliment. “And you always talk too much.” He increased his speed once Tommaso loosened up, gripping his hips and sliding in and out with ease.

 

One hand tight on the locker handle and the other tugging his cock, Tommaso moaned into the steel with each deep thrust. The metal rattled from their rough movement, and the sound echoed throughout the room. That, along with Tommaso’s big mouth, God, it would be a miracle if no one heard them and came to investigate all the noise, Johnny thought. But the thought was brief; it was hard to focus on anything other than the growing friction on his cock. He wrapped his arms around Tommaso’s torso, embracing him from behind as he increased the power behind his thrusts.

 

Tommaso’s eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. “Fuck, Johnny… I’m… getting close,” he warned through moans.

Johnny was close, too. He’d almost forgotten how tight and warm Tommaso was inside, and that feeling took him so high, his vision started to blur. His stomach tightened and he shoved deep into Tommaso, uttering his name into his ear as he squeezed his eyes shut and released shakily inside Tommaso.

It wasn’t long after that Tommaso climaxed as well, crying out in a raspy voice and grinding up into Johnny until his energy had drained completely. His heavy sighs fogged against the steel locker, while Johnny caught his breath against Tommaso’s neck, still holding him in a tight, sticky embrace.

Collapsing to their knees, the two remained silent, gasping for air until they’d regained barely enough energy to speak.

“God, I missed that,” Tommaso panted, turning lazily to face Johnny, “I… missed you.”

 

Johnny’s chest tightened at his words. “Yeah…” He clenched his fists and glanced downward. “Me too.” He’d missed him so much; nothing had been the same since Tommaso left. But… Here he was. The whole scene felt so blissful… So familiar, like he’d done it a hundred times before.

This was how it was meant to be; Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa, never one without the other. They’d hit a rough patch for sure, but this was now. This was how it was supposed to be.

 

 Johnny cringed at the thought of having to explain this all to Candace the next day, but shrugged it off quickly; he’d worry about that later. Right now, his focus was solely on Tommaso. “Here, let me help you clean up.”

 

Tommaso scoffed at the offer. “What am I, a baby? I can clean myself up.” He exaggeratedly pushed himself to his feet, shooting Johnny a suggestive glance as he headed toward the showers.

 

The lewd sight of cum leaking down Tommaso’s toned thigh made Johnny blush bright red. Swallowing uneasily, he called out to Tommaso before he was out of view. “Tommaso.”

Tommaso stopped and turned back toward Johnny.

“We… We’re us again, right?” Johnny asked, his head down.

 

Tommaso was silent for a moment, thinking of how to reply. “Well, you tell me. What do you think?”

 

His answer made sense. After all, he was the one who created the gap between them. If either of them had the power to say whether things were right between them again or not, of course that person would have to be the victim. It would have to be Johnny.

Did he forgive Tommaso? No, not exactly.  What he’d done – it would take time to repair that. But Johnny cared dearly for him, and he was more than willing to give him any amount of time it would take. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to Tommaso.

 

Tommaso looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer.

All of a sudden, Johnny spread his arms and wrapped them around Tommaso, pulling him in tight.

Tommaso was a bit surprised at first, but only briefly. Caught up in the warmth of Johnny’s familiar embrace, Tommaso smiled. Not his usual, shit-eating smirk, but a real, genuine smile. That was the answer he was hoping for.

 

His head still down, Johnny mumbled into Tommaso's shoulder, “So, we can do this again?”

 

Tommaso couldn’t help but laugh. What the hell makes Johnny think he can act all sweet, then go and ask something like that? But Tommaso was by no means innocent, either. Of course, he’d wanted to ask the same thing since the second he’d blown his load all over some poor bastard’s locker. “We have to make up for lost time, don’t we?” he winked mischievously, moving away from Johnny and stepping into the showers.

 

Johnny wore a playful grin as well. After all, he wasn’t wrong; they had _plenty_ of time to make up for. Still beaming bright, Johnny followed behind Tommaso, elated to finally have his partner back by his side.


End file.
